1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for post event data retrieval using an electronic communications system, and more particularly, the method and system can utilize a detection device for detecting the event and facilitating the post event data retrieval.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Systems and devices for detecting events, such as a vehicle detecting a traffic accident, can detect an event, and transmit a signal. For example, a vehicle event detection system can detect that the vehicle has been in an accident, and automatically contact emergency personnel, or send an emergency message. Such techniques and devices may include sounding an alarm or signaling people in the proximity of the event. A detection device may include one or more sensors for detecting an event, such as a traffic accident, and provide a signal as discussed above.